


Dream smp Oneshots

by Dannybakugo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’ll put more tags later, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, One Shot, Other, Why Did I Write This?, please request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannybakugo/pseuds/Dannybakugo
Summary: This a Dream smp one-shot request book
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dream smp Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> If any ccs in this state they are uncomfy with fics/certain plot-points I will take the one-shot down,

Warnings-  
There will be cursing  
Blood and gore Depending on what I’m writing  
I’m a slow ass writer, (don’t push me)

What you can expect from this since I'm a sucker for these:

amoral characters (characters doing something bad but not realizing it's bad) realizing their mistakes  
betrayal arcs with no regret after  
protective characters  
characters getting revenge  
someone getting a reality check (goes hand in hand w an amoral character)  
Your favorite person going through a very hard time (and sometimes getting a good ending)  
... and more :)

What I will do-  
Platonic shipping  
Romantic shipping  
Fluff  
Angst  
Gore  
LGBQ+  
AUs  
Maybe some medical problems (it really depends on what it is)  
I’ll write really anything, if you request it, I’m a very open person, unless I say no which I’ll mostly likely not

Soo request!


End file.
